


Little Bit Of Poison In Me

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Play, Brief descriptions of spells consensually used to strip powers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements Used In Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's Hallows Eve, and the moon is full as Clary runs through the woods in her torn dress.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Little Bit Of Poison In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So like I said in my earlier update, this is the Halloween oneshot I'm posting :)
> 
> This is part of 'Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020' which was organized by the incredible Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera, which is taking place over on FF.Net. There are a lot of fandoms involved, and if that's something you'd like to look into more, there are more details in my A/N across on FF.Net, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13721572/1/Little-Bit-Of-Poison-In-Me. 
> 
> A big thank you to Reppinda5o3 for beta-ing, to SkySpectacuLar for listening to be vent about this story for quite a while and giving me a few little ideas at the idea and to Connie Brown for their support!
> 
> Please heed the warnings and tags here before deciding if to continue.

It felt _wrong_ to be running through the woods— _her_ woods—with her magic so weak, only feeling the grass and the roots of the trees and the birds and rabbits like a whisper in her veins rather than so vibrantly, _inside her soul_ , like she usually could. Clarissa Fray felt her breath catch in her throat as her foot caught on a rock and she almost tripped, but she steadied herself and kept running, hands grabbing at tree trunks and palms scraping, bare feet steady and toes gripping at the loose dirt beneath them as she pushed herself forward. The white dress she was wearing was torn around her knees, dirt-smeared against the hem on one side from where she had tripped earlier, off-balance without her magic and her wings. Even though her magic was weak, the pull of the full moon was still definitely there; her magic was strong enough to call toward _anyone_ supernatural and when she came to a clearing not far from the cottage, she couldn't help but look up toward the moon hanging in the inky black sky and feel a flutter of excitement in her heart.

The Blood Moon was beautiful and in the far distance, she could hear the howls of werewolves and werecoyotes making her heart beat faster, knowing that across the valley and in the woods that stretched as far as the eye could see, there were so many supernatural creatures that were taking part in their own ceremonies and offerings under the moon. She was about to join them and it made her heart swell in excitement with just a touch of fear.

Her wings, even though they could barely lift off her back and were useless right now, were fluttering against her shoulder blades.

There was definitely some panic there. Even when she was out in public in the human world, her wings were always slightly buzzing, always flickering, always ready to spread open or curl around her however, right now, with the potion that she had swallowed and the spell that Magnus Bane had placed, most of her magic was drained.

But she could still feel him.

The faerie was almost at her cottage when it felt as though everything in the woods went eerily quiet. The birds stopped flapping their wings and flying between trees. The rabbits and squirrels stopped darting around and rustling through the leaves. Even the wind seemed to die and Clary's stomach tightened as she pushed herself forward, breaking out into a run at the familiar sight of the oak tree that stood proud just in front of her cottage, her herb garden flourishing underneath it. She could smell lavender and rosemary and mint scents—comforting smells that surrounded her with the feeling of home and instantly started to restore some of her powers, making her wings flutter against her back and the loose white dress she was wearing ripple.

She almost made it to the front wooden steps.

She almost made it to the cottage.

Her bare feet dug into the uneven, cobbled path that led up to the slightly rickety front porch when a strong arm was banding around her face and stopping her short, bringing her back— _hard_ —against an unrelenting body.

Her wings were still useless, even though she was home.

Her magic swelled around her fingers and arms, sparks of purple lighting the air before fizzling out. There was a short laugh, almost cruel, almost cold, _really not though_ , right in her ear before there was the scrape of an elongated incisor against the curve of her ear, making the long silver earring that was hanging from her helix to lobe jingle slightly.

"Little faerie." The low voice was that of a predator. Some people's literal nightmare, especially on nights like these. When the moon was full on All-Hallows Eve. When they were in the witching hour and the vampires were at their most powerful. When everything aligned and they _had_ to hunt. "Why are you trying to fight it?" It was almost a growl in her ear, one of his fangs pressing against the cartilage and while one of his hands stayed where it was—banded firmly over her chest and keeping her pinned, translucent, green-tinged wings crushed between their bodies—while the other skimmed down her side before gripping firmly at her flimsy dress. "It's not going to work."

"Might," Clary uttered the word out quietly, but Jace heard it. He would have heard anything she said.

It made him laugh low in his throat and that in turn made Clary shiver. She would say it was the cold that made the goosebumps rise down her arms. Her long nails curled into the palms of her hands, pressing sharply against the delicate skin. Jace inhaled, deep and slow, and Clary's eyes rolled back. She felt a slight surge in magic, feeding on the woods and her garden and her home and _Jace_ , even though drawing from a creature from the Underworld was almost unheard of. She didn't react though because that's not what tonight was about and for a moment, they were both still. Jace's hand curled into a fist at her hip with her dress bunched up tightly in it and Clary's breath caught in her throat but then there was a loud whip of wind that came through the big oak tree and whistled through the many trees in the woods and Jace was suddenly moving them both.

Clary let out a cry that was cut off almost immediately as Jace almost smashed through the front door of her cottage, and she wanted to yelp in annoyance because she heard the splintering of wood, and her advanced eyesight could make out that there was _some_ damage to the door, but Jace was already moving them through the kitchen and toward her bedroom

The sound of glass smashing with books and jars falling from shelves would usually make Clary wince and gripe at Jace. He would flash his eyes at her, never one for too many words and she would occasionally send a few sparks of sunlight in his direction just to make him jump. This time; however, she barely reacted because Jace's arms were so tight around her body and the candles and incense and spell bags that she had left burning in their room made her feel almost dizzy with lust.

Fae magic didn't affect Jace in the same way that it affected Clary but Jace was intoxicated by another magic entirely - the full moon and the need to feed from his lover.

Clary was thrown across the room and her wings attempted to brace her, actually managing to spring up from where they had been hanging almost limply. Even though she had known the effects of the spells from Magnus, even though she had known exactly what she had signed up for by temporarily draining her magic, it was still a relief to feel it returning. She didn't hit her bed but it wasn't her wings that stopped her. It was Jace because he could be rough, he could bruise, he could make her bleed but he always _took care_ of her.

"You smell so good," Jace's voice was low, coming out in a growl, and Clary shivered as she felt the words press into her throat. His face pressed into her neck, nose behind her ear, one hand curved around her waist and pressed to her lower back, forcing her body to arch up into his in a way that she didn't mind at all.

" _Jace_ ," Clary whimpered out, hands coming up, fingers curling into the shirt he was wearing and trying to tug at it. Suddenly he was pushing at both her hands, pushing them back into the bed, holding them against the mattress, fingers cold and unyielding around her wrists. Even though he had superhuman strength, usually she'd be able to put up a bit of a fight. She'd be able to do _something_ or her magic would react in some way, even when it was Jace but other than a slight flutter of her wings underneath her, Clary's eyes rolled back and she felt the slight scrape of his fangs against the side of her neck where she knew the delicate veins were running just under the skin.

When he lifted his head, face looming over hers in the dark room that was only lit by a few candles that hadn't burnt out yet, his eyes were glowing red, dark, and dangerous and Clary felt a rush of arousal between her legs.

He needed this.

Given the way their blood was intertwined, given the magic that was cast to spell them together, _she knew_ how badly he needed it.

The Blood Moon was calling for him, her energy sweeping through the woods and surrounding the cottage, mixing with her own magic from her wards and then rushing into the house. The first wave was intoxicating as it swept over them, the candles flickering and the incense and smoke rising from Clary's concoctions and spell bags.

Jace's eyes seemed to get even redder, brighter and the veins under his eyes got darker, beginning to stand out under his pale skin. Clary felt her body reacting, nipples tightening, hardening, and arousal pooling between her legs. Jace's nose twitched, and she saw a fang beginning to press against his lower lip, protruding from his top jaw. He could smell her arousal clearly and he reached out to grip at the flimsy dress she was wearing that was already a little tattered and dirty. He ripped it easily down the middle, shredding the material and pulling at it until Clary's chest was heaving with arousal and excitement and she was left in just a pair of white panties; lacy and almost virginal, her small breasts on display.

"You're perfect," Jace's voice was barely louder than a growl as he looked Clary over, taking his time, his red eyes drinking in every single inch of her body. Even though he knew her well, knew her the best, she still couldn't help but squirm under the attention that was being laved over her, anxious for more. "You're _perfect_ ," Jace repeated, words slightly more slurred because his incisors were getting longer. His eyes were also getting brighter and Clary's skin felt warm all over.

She could feel her magic swirling around them, even though she wasn't intentionally calling for it. It was just the way that this was _their home_ , and their blood and sweat and tears were in the very earth beneath them; in the trees and the garden, in the wood and clay of the walls around them, in the spell bags and the essence that was burning and all of it together with the magic from the Blood Moon along with the spirits dancing from Hallows Eve joining together was making her feel light-headed. Everything inside her was singing out for Jace, and _he could feel it_ , he could hear it and then he was lunging forward and his teeth were sinking into her neck for the first time. The initial release of poison spreading directly into the bloodstream of the artery that he pierced, and her body jerked, - frozen for a split second.

TAnd then it reacted with the powerful spell that Magnus had placed, and it felt as though everything exploded inside Clary.

A lot of fae weren't anywhere near as powerful as most people thought they were. They were peaceful creatures who drew their magic from the earth, which is why they were mainly found living near the woods or large clearings of land rather than in cities and townships. They had heightened senses, like most supernatural creatures, and wings, although how high and fast they could fly depended on each of their magic, and there were a variety of gifts that they could possess. Clary had intense healing powers, tied together with chlorokinesis, which is why living in their home in the middle of her woods was where she was most powerful, and as soon as her magic was no longer suppressed, she felt herself connecting with the nature and vegetation around her and the moon that hung round and powerful above them, and most importantly, _with Jace_.

" _Baby_ ," he growled, and Clary lurched forward. Jace's hand lashed out straight away, his big hand spreading out over her collarbone, fingers spreading up close to the sensitive hollow of her throat, pressing down firmly so that she was pushed back down against the bed. She could fight—she could _try_ —but even though she could feel her magic licking through her veins again, coming alive as it fought against the suppression spell; awakened by the magic in the air and the house and the ground and the moon and the spell bags releasing their incense into the room around them, she was nowhere near strong enough to fight against Jace.

And she didn't want to.

Jace's eyes _glowed_ red as he felt her submission under him, going limp again, falling back against the bed. As the vines were beginning to creep in through the open window and the plants that Clary had hanging and resting on every clear surface were beginning to grow at an accelerated rate, the pressure of his hand against her collarbone increased and his fingers began to slide upwards, circling her throat and tightening just enough for her to know what he was asking, what he was wanting, what he was _needing_.

The faerie turned her head to the side, showing off the vulnerable, bare side of her throat to the vampire above her, and she _felt_ Jace's happiness and pride at her submission flow over her like a physical touch. His face buried itself in her neck, and she heard more sounds of material ripping, knowing that her dress was being destroyed as she was limply pulled forward by Jace, letting him tear apart the material as her wings began to flutter on their own, the tips beginning to curl at the lust that was raging inside of her and to the full moon and her power and the magic in the room and—

There was almost a roar that was ripped from deep inside his chest and Clary's eyes rolled back as she was hauled off the bed. Jace was carrying her so, _so easily_ , always able to manhandle her in a way that made her light-headed. Her magic was feeding off him, off of their bond, and the wind was _howling_ now.

"You're _mine_ ," Jace's voice was possessive, low even, and Clary nodded, knowing that's what he wanted, what he _needed_. It was what _she needed_ as well, that part of her that was tied to him, and that part of her that she willingly gave to him; every single time they exchanged power in this way, even when there _wasn't_ the pull of the full moon and Clary's spell bags releasing their pheromones into the room. It was never _just_ about Jace. Even when it was a night that called to the _base desire_ of the beast inside him, the way that their souls were tired together...Their pleasure was completely tied together. "My sweet, pretty, little faerie," he was growling, his nose pressing against her cheek, breathing hard before they were moving. Clary let out a whine before the breath was suddenly shoved out of her lungs as she was thrust against one of the walls. Her wings sprang up completely but instead curving around the vampire that was holding her, rather than trying to stop their movements. Jace's hand came up to protect her head from hitting the wall, which was lucky, given how _hard_ she was thrown against it, and when her wide eyes flew upward, she saw a crack running up the wooden wall. Her lips parted and she was about to say something but then she felt the scrape of his fangs against the side of her throat, the poison on the tips of his fangs brushing against her skin and given the way her magic wasn't as strong as it usually was, she _felt_ the impact so much deeper. It wasn't painful. The poison was a paralytic. It was just enough for her to feel a slight stiffening in her limbs; lust so powerful she could feel it spilling from her fingertips and across Jace's skin.

" _Yours_ ," Clary sighed out, and there was a snap of sweet scents of cherry and rose that were burning throughout their cottage, mixed with the spice from the clove and calming familiarity of the lavender. While fae magic wasn't quite as powerful to Jace as it was to Clary, it _still_ affected him and that was enough to make him snap.— _fFinally_ , Clary managed to think absently before her mind went blissfully blank.

Jace's fangs sunk into the external vein of her neck and her body stilled in his arms, paralyzed by the first proper hit of poison that was shot into her body, although it never scared her. To fall, let her mind become fuzzy for just a few moments, even as she knew that her very lifeblood was being drunk directly from her in those moments, it didn't frighten her when it was Jace.

Usually, he was _so careful_.

 _So precise_.

He didn't like to waste any of her blood. He knew how precious it was to her—how precious it was to _him_ —but tonight was a bit different.

Usually, All-Hallows Eve for vampires was like any other night. It might mean that it was easier to prey on unsuspecting humans because there were even more people dressed up and drunk and vampires who didn't care for the accords that the supernatural had struck decades ago still went out and fed on humans; tranced them into forgetting the next day if they were lucky enough to wake up. For Clary, as a faerie, the day leading up to All-Hallows Eve was to give thanks to the Goddess, to the Earth, to the Moon, especially for a fae who was gifted with chlorokinesis and healing powers. She connected so deeply with the earth, almost everything she used came from nature. Since Clary had saved Jace's life several years ago, giving him her blood and creating a bond between the pair of them that was irreversible, they had barely been apart for longer than a day or so. On every Hallows Eve for the past few years, he had always helped her with her own routines and celebrations, the day peaceful and calming. The night was usually draining for both of them as he held Clary while she sat in the middle of her back garden, surrounded by vines of flowers that were suddenly soaring towards the heavens as she sunk her hands into the dirt and let her magic flow from her into the Earth giving her thanks.

But tonight, a Blood Moon had fallen on the night of Hallows Eve.

And the Blood Moon, while calling to the faerie inside of Clary, it wasn't the same as the call to Jace's inner vampire. ThatIt was something primal, visceral; something that made him need to chase, to hunt, to feed. It made everything heightened— _everything_ —and Clary felt that as well, burning through their bond.

The paralytic in Jace's poison didn't affect Clary in the same way that it did with humans and most other people.

She froze for a few moments, pinned against the wall, feeling trickles of blood escaping down her neck and messily smudging against her skin as Jace drunk from her, breath trapped in her throat, unable to move as Jace pressed against her, moaning as his fangs retracted so that the blood was just flowing into his mouth.

And then she felt the spring of her wings, the spell that Magnus had bound her with—her gift to Jace, to the hunter instincts deep inside him, suppressing her magic for as long as they could for Jace to truly be able to chase her, and while it had felt almost unnatural, she hadn't been able to deny the thrill—it fell away. It was as though as soon as her blood rejuvenated Jace, on top of the magic already surrounding them from just where they _were_ , their bond was strong enough for that to just—break through Magnus' magic.

Jace _felt_ the exact moment that her magic came back. He sensed everything about her. He always could, ever since the day they'd met. His head snapped back, the lower half of his face completely smeared in blood, his eyes were glowing red, his fangs had dropped again, and—maybe. _Maybe_. That would have scared someone else.

Clary just smiled as she leaned forward, licking at one of his fangs purposefully with the tip of her tongue, tasting the bitter, metallic taste of blood that was all too familiar now, and then Jace was shoving back against her. Unlike before, she didn't go easily and there was a powerful rush of wind as her wings flicked once, which was enough to propel her forward, off the wall, her body shoving forward against Jace and if he hadn't been prepared, he might have taken a step back. He, however, _had_ been prepared, though, and there was a dark chuckle that left his blood-stained lips as he pushed her back against the wall—hard enough that there was a hiss that escaped between Clary's teeth before the corners of her mouth started to curl up. —and tThen his mouth was mashing down against hers,. Ttheir teeth clicking together in a way that was painful.

Painful but...So, so pleasurable.

"I loved chasing you, little faerie," Jace whispered as he pulled back, a smirk on his face but something soft in his eyes as he trailed a finger down the curve of her nose and then down to her lips, which now had a smear of blood that had transferred from Jace's mouth. "But I love when I can feel _you_."

He could _feel_ her magic.

It wasn't just her that could feel the bond, _he_ could feel it humming around them, in the air, in her breath, in his blood, in _her_ blood that was dripping from his teeth.

"I love—" Clary's words were cut off and she let out a whine as she felt his fangs press against her lips, his tongue licking at the corner of her mouth and lapping at the blood that was smeared there. Her wings flapped, glittering, the gorgeous colors catching the lights that were coming from the candles that were lit all around the room, hanging from holders from the ceiling, gently burning incense and oil. " _I love you_ ," she managed to gasp out when Jace sucked on her neck, his fangs pinching at her skin again, not quite piercing but scratching and definitely promising her it was coming again.

"I love you more, little faerie," Jace's words were muffled against her skin before he was biting her again, and Clary's body jerked for a second time, abruptly stilling at the paralytic that was poured into her veins for a second time.

And then the adrenaline came and the hit felt higher than anything she had experienced in a long time. That was because it was mingling together with her magic now and along with the spell smoke in the room, her mind began to go fuzzy with the endorphin rush that was flooding through her...

The edges of the redhead's wings began curling inwards just a little as her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed and Jace pulled back as he felt her body just give underneath him. He had to kiss her, had to feel her lips back on his, even though he knew that his lips were sticky with her blood. Her response took a moment, but then he felt her returning the pressure. There was almost a growl inside him, knowing that the _give_ wasn't from any spell cast by their warlock friend, it was her own reaction to him.

" _Jace_ ," Clary's voice reached Jace's ears softly, over the thundering sound of her heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. He didn't want to pull back and break the connection between his incisors and her skin, so he didn't, he just nipped at her skin again and heard her whine, _relished it_ , and then one of his hands was curling into the thin fabric of her underwear and tearing them away from her body so that she was left completely naked in front of him, other than the dark blood smeared down the side of her neck and spilling down her chest. "Oh, goddess. _Fuck me_ ," Clary groaned out and Jace heard those words.

He heard them very clearly.

The vampire was still fully dressed, pressed against his naked faerie lover, and that simple difference in visual power dynamics also made the monster inside him jump into his throat, just wanting to mark Clary up more and more, until his bites were left all over her, claiming her for everyone to see. His eyes were glowing bright red as he _finally_ let himself pull back and look down at her, his lower face smeared in her blood, his body absolutely humming from the sexual and almost _manic_ energy that he was feeding off of; her eyes glazed and pupils blown as she stared at him with intermittent flutters of her wings.

Jace kissed her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue, her blood being shared between them and he could feel the veins around his eyes beginning to raise from under his skin, a mixture of arousal and bloodlust, but he didn't fight to hide them. He hadn't felt the need to for a long time, he and Clary had never hidden who they were from each other, not any part of themselves. As the faerie's eyes opened, they met his, sliding down slowly and languidly, taking in the dark, raised veins and then blinking slowly before letting them open again, her eyes shining a beautiful, responding bright green.

"There she is," Jace's words were surprisingly soft and low despite how wild and rough everything had felt and been and Clary's smile gentled around the edges for a split second before the tip of her tongue darted out to lick at a drop of blood from his fangs.

"So?" She prompted, her voice hushed but something dangerous ending at the corners as she leaned forward just slightly, only as much as Jace's arms would allow, her wings helping apply pressure against Jace's hold on her. "Are you?"

"Am I—"

"Going to fuck me?" Clary interrupted him, and then she was suddenly shoving him backward, and Jace was caught off guard, only for a split second, but even with the blood loss, Clary was strong. She could draw from his strength, from the magic of the earth, from the power of the moon, and she was feeding off the burning energy in the air, set alight by the incense and the smoke from the spell bags.

" _Shit_!" Jace shouted out as he was thrown off balance, but it was only a split second, before he was gripping Clary's hips and tossing her onto the bed, making her bounce and her wings flutter, lifting her a few more inches than a human would have as she rose to meet him in a messy kiss.

The moon was so powerful above them, outside the house, hanging above their roof, calling for both of them, _especially_ calling to the primal urges deep inside Jace.

There were vines that were beginning to climb out of control through the windows and up the walls along the ceiling; flowers blooming as their fingers pressed into each others' skin and Clary began tearing at Jace's clothes.

Jace's chuckle was wet as he helped her, although his version of help was ripping his fingers through his shirt and then his pants until they were just as shredded as her dress and panties were and he was just as naked as she was. He braced over her, strong, pale, eyes flashing, muscles chorded in his biceps as he stared down at her with his fangs protruding and so, _so_ ready for her. Clary was smiling and her eyes were glowing and her wings were beginning to flutter faster, colors of her magic beginning to shoot through the delicate, translucent wings behind her and Jace reached back, behind her the tips of his fingers touched against the film of her wings—the _only_ person to ever be allowed to touch them since she was a youngling. His hand spread out, curving over iridescent film and toward the base, where her wings became firmer and met her spine, and then his hand smoothed out again, before he kissed her hard, and sunk his fangs into her bottom lip.

She came with a cry, her lower lip bleeding, and her wings beating against the bed as her eyes squeezed shut before they were flashing open, an even more brilliant green than before, and the magic _flooded_ through her veins as well. Similarly to how Jace's veins were dark, it was like a golden glow that surged through the faerie's body, momentarily making her— _and her wings_ —glow.

Jace adored how sensitive her wings were, and sometimes, he spent so much time on them, playing with them, stroking them, drawing out her orgasms before _really_ touching her but tonight—the vampire barely gave Clary time to breathe before he was splitting her open, throwing his head back and letting out a growl that was low enough to make Clary shiver underneath him.

And then he started thrusting into the tiny faerie, again and again, one of his hands gripping her hip so hard that bruises were already beginning to bloom and the other trailing over her, trying to take in as much as possible, as though he hadn't already memorized her body countless times before.

"J- _Jace_ ," Clary moaned out, her fingers reaching out for him, magic swirling around her hands, the vines and flowers in the room becoming even denser. Above them, leaves were bursting in lush clumps with white and yellow flowers spreading everywhere and the breeze was blowing the smoke out of the room in long, wispy trails. "Jace—" Clary's eyes were rolling back, her wings beating against the bed, so powerful now that they were ruffling the sheets and the leaves on the vines. She was trying to force her eyes open, trying to keep them on her powerful lover above her but every time she managed to and was able to take in the way he was staring down at her with glowing eyes as well, _her_ blood smeared over his mouth, she just felt another wave of lust pour over her.

"Come again for me, little faerie," Jace growled out, and he didn't bite her again—absently, despite the spells and the replenishments that she had been making sure to use on herself on the week leading up to tonight, she knew that she had lost a lot of blood already—but his fingers were biting like sharp points of nails into her skin and she was pretty sure that he was breaking through her skin and leaving little crescent moons marks behind. Sinking into the feeling of Jace leaving her marked by his fingers and his fangs, all over her torso and her neck and her _mouth_ , Clary came again with a scream, her body curling upwards as she dripped over Jace's cock, excess magic being dispelled from her body in a blinding wave that lit up the whole room and undoubtedly the woods outside, that had Jace halt his movements for a split second before he was throwing himself over her and chasing after his own high.

Clary's smaller body was jerking below him, allowing him to use her as the vampire got closer to his orgasm, the light from the moon that had been filtering through the open windows and the glow from the candles and lanterns all becoming muted as her magic bloomed around them, the smells of lavender and cherry and rose from her spell bags making her mind hazy as she tried to focus upon Jace. She could tell he was close to his orgasm, even through half-closed eyes, she could _feel_ it. She loved the way his body was connected to hers, the way their souls were intertwined, the way their blood ran through one another's veins, and Jace let out a roar that made the faerie cry out again, tears making her eyes glisten and the vines and flowers around them blossomed in all colors, the arrangement of the foliage no longer making sense.

It wasn't just the clematis terniflora vine and flowers that were swarming the room, tangled across the ceiling, walls, and cracked door frame, curling out into the rest of the cottage. There were plumes of mint and fresh lavender, sunflowers, and roses suddenly budding open. The beautiful colors against the lush backdrop of green leaves and Clary's magic brought forward all their properties of arousal and her veins glowed gold as Jace sounded almost _feral_ before he sunk his teeth into her neck, deeper this time, so deep so that the pain overshadowed the pleasure for a beat longer than normal, but…

The faerie attempted to smile, it was very faint as she came for a third and final time that night, and then, even with the incense and the rejuvenating spells and potions she had been taking, she felt darkness lick at the corners of her mind. It was the blood loss and the intensity of her orgasms and the sheer power that she was feeling come through her bond with Jace.

Absently, she could feel Jace still pounding into her body, blanketed heavily over her and his fangs buried in her neck and drinking deeply from her, and as she finally passed out.

It wasn't for long.

Maybe only a handful of seconds, or a minute at the most.

When she blearily opened her eyes again, she could feel Jace lapping at her neck, cleaning up the wounds there, still buried deep inside her, his come warm and plugged in by his cock. In the hazy warmth of the afterglow, when Jace's eyes were simmering back to their usual gold, sated by her blood and his orgasm, this was her favorite part. Contraception and cleaning spells were a godsend because the feeling of Jace still being buried inside her after he had finished and while he was licking up any spilled blood, worshipping her neck thoroughly, was unmatched.

She felt closer to him in this moment, as he pulled back and looked down at her with blood-stained lips pressed together as his eyes skimmed over her face, checking for any signs of discomfort before they were curving up in a smile. He leaned forward, his eyes still open and _hypnotic_ as he got so close that Clary nearly had to go cross-eyed to continue meeting his gaze. His nose brushed hers, nuzzling it a few times before his lips were opening against hers, his tongue warm as they tasted her. He was licking at the puncture wounds in her plump lower lip, sealing it with his saliva and making sure that none of her blood was wasted, every drop, every smear, every taste that her body had offered up to him. Then he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, taking in a deep breath before he slowly pulled back his hips, the slick sound of his cock sliding out of her filling the room, wincing a little before he rolled onto the bed beside her, and as he blinked and looked around the room, it was as though he was only just noticing how out of control Clary's magic had gotten.

"Oh, shit," Jace let out a low laugh, rubbing a hand over his face, before rolling onto his side and scooping Clary up easily with an arm under her waist and rolling her over so that she laid over him with her wings flicking slightly above them at, satisfied and settled. "We'll clean up tomorrow." Clary just hummed under her breath, turning her head to the side to look at their room, and...Maybe some people would see a complete mess, looking almost as though they were back out in their woods. But Clary loved it.

She lifted a few fingers from where they were resting on Jace's chest, magic swirling lazily to take care of the absolute worst of the problems. The vines around the windows retreated although the windows stayed open with the breeze blowing and some of the flowers closed again, the overwhelming perfumes lessening. It was as Jace was pulling the blanket up and over them that he let out a short laugh and she sleepily followed his gaze and spotted a single innocuous pumpkin near their set of drawers. It must have been carried in from the garden by the vines, and her magic settled over it before suddenly, it exploded and Jace jerked in surprise under Clary, who let out a giggle.

"Happy Halloween, as the mundanes say," she mumbled, her voice a little muffled from where it was pressed against Jace's chest.

"Happy Halloween, little faerie," Jace's voice was soft as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her tight as they drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> On a personal note, the messages of support I have received from a lot of you have been absolutely incredible, and I want to say thank you so much. I haven't been able to reply to all of you yet, but I promise I will!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot, thank you again to those who helped me with this, and please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Stay safe, and I love you x


End file.
